


Digimon Fic

by PrincessuTrashu



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Vaginal Sex, if im being really honest im scared that this is on the internet but its where it belongs i guess, slightly humiliation i guess, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessuTrashu/pseuds/PrincessuTrashu
Summary: again it was happening where sobbie and scabunny werent talking to each at each other because they didnt like each other, well its less that but more the fact that they are jealous of each others good qualities per say. They were obsessed with knowing who was the most popular with girls and groot basically just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say h but just wanting the fight to end. He was also slightly jealous at the other two as he very sadly couldn't compete with them at all. Scobbie's thing is crying kind of which is good for people who like crying and sobbunny was a jock furry thing. But however groot who was a monkey who didnt feel special to people sadly couldnt compete with them and he felt very deep rage and sorrow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Digimon Fic

again it was happening where sobbie and scabunny werent talking to each at each other because they didnt like each other, well its less that but more the fact that they are jealous of each others good qualities per say. They were obsessed with knowing who was the most popular with girls and groot basically just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say h but just wanting the fight to end. He was also slightly jealous at the other two as he very sadly couldnt compete with them at all. Scobbie's thing is crying kind of which is good for people who like crying and sobbunny was a jock furry thing. But however groot who was a monkey who didnt feel special to people sadly couldnt compete with them and he felt very deep rage and sorrow.

Essentially what happened next is that four skitties twins walked past them nonchalantly, swinging their twerking and rippling butts in the air. Sobbie and sobbuny looked at each other and realized what each other was thinking and then they raced over to the pink girls. Groot wanted to join in but sadly the skitties were not interested and sobbie and sobbuny had two on each arm. fucking bastards. groot watched in a depressed way as and sobble pushed the female up and down on his cock and felt painful emotions. "why amscarbunny i so sad?" he asked his self but no matter how many times he said it out loud and it didnt matter 

how loud, he of course was without answers still. this was so confusing, he wanted to escape this situation. but he continued to watch sadly nevertheless. and for some reason, scarbunny now had a gardenvior rubbing her breasts on his face. where did she even come from? she is one of the ultimates right that is rare to find. one of the skitties, who was having her vagina licked by the sobble who has a long tongue so its good for that, cried out and came on groot's face which was just the cherry on top the icing cake which added to his angrier. "okay ive reached my limit you need to stop arguing okay? now it has gone too far i think so please stop." they both stopp but the sudden pause of movement caused the skitty who was situated on the bunny one to fly up in the air but she didnt hurt herself falling which is good. she was so full of pleasure that her tongue was sticking out and it looked like she fainted. "okay i see what you are trying to do and okay i guess but...please include me at least it just isnt very nice to be in my position, do you know what Imean?

"we dont know what you mean, you need to tell us what you are really feeling." groaned the blue one as the skitties licked up all the cum on the floor. "um its not that hard to figure out when you keep leaving me out and forgetting i exist like is it really that hard to figure out" said grook. "and you really had to essentially fuck right in front of me just to rub salt all over this wound didnt you? scorbunny and sobbie had one moment where they looked at each other not understanding what the little monkey was trying to explain so they then looked back at the money hoping that it was going to be explained because they didnt understand. "groot join us" explained scorbunny. "do you want to get fucked, is that it? is that your lifelong goal."

  
"i guess maybe i can try it and stuff, hey it might be sort of interested right?" groot basically said out loud so everyone heard him. that was good that they really heard him, he was starting to worry that he had died and become a ghost haha! wait, did the bunny one just say get fucked? as in, groot is the one who got fucked? groot started to worry that there was possibly a misunderstanding and if so this might end badly, he could see it going that way anyway. Sobbie: "well hey ive never put my penis inside boy ass before but there is a first time for everything right? haha" oh shit, this is what he feared itmight be wasnt it? but it was as a matter of fact worse because then both dicks were put in his hole at the same time. but the worst thing was that it was the best thing he ever felt and he never wanted this to end, it was too good and he wasnt ready for it to end any time soon. in fact he much preferred this than stimulation to his dick. "ohhh, so thats why i never fit in with the other boys."

  
the four skitties were now all in their rightmind (the one that fainted is okay now) but they were starting to feel upset and a bit jealous, not because they hated what they saw exactly but because of something else. they all started to blush and realized that they simply had to join in the action at some point or other. "come on girls lets join our friend over there, he is having the time of his life and we are just standing over here with our twats aching. come on girls i dont know about you but i am hungry for dick right now."

the two boys beckoned the ladies over as they penetrated both holes of groot but somehow they felt that this wasnt nearly enough yet, oh no not at all, in fact this was nothing and they found that they were left craving a woman's touch. the two skitties walked over (their legs are human) in an overly sexy, strutty way to the sex that was happening over there.

first of all sobbie grabbed one of the skitty's boobs with his tongue and it wrapped around like a tentacle like from ahentai anime. it kept curling until it reached the nipple and the squeezing felt so good that the skitty cried out but she wasnt quite climaxing yet. and on the other hand, the other skitty got to rub her clitoris against the bunny's tongue which felt rough and yet soft at the same time and she wondered "is this what penis feels like?" it also gave her a strong yet empowering feeling. but when he made the tongue actually start burning that was when her juices were melting on his hot mouth, the pain felt so good she even came right there and of the fire one licked it all up.

and the two men they still needed to cum themselves so with one final push they both came inside their green friend who was now feeling more comfortable with himself as a person but mostly his sexuality. "haha i guess i win then" said scabunny and sobble agreed but of course ended up crying and the girls and groot cleaned away the tears because they found it very cute.


End file.
